


If You See Something -- Say Nothing (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Ms. Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Character(s) of Color, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Not So Secret Identity, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2820656">If You See Something -- Say Nothing</a> by moriann.</p><p>Author's summary: Wherein there are no identity-revealing hijinks, because everyone already knows Kamala is Ms. Marvel, and they're just politely pretending they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Something -- Say Nothing (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If You See Something -- Say Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820656) by [moriann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriann/pseuds/moriann). 



### Length

7 minutes, 2 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [an unzipped 4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/see-say-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Links

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/see-say-gd).

### Reader's notes

Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html), because I love outsider-POV stories about neighborhoods with many awesome ladies. (blackglass also recorded an excellent podfic of this story for the anthology—[check it out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3364877)!)

Pronunciation of "Kamala" via this [NPR interview with the author](http://kuow.org/post/new-muslim-ms-marvel-doesnt-drink-date-or-eat-bacon). Text alert beep (a simple one, which seemed appropriate to the Acme phone seen in issue 3) from [freesound.org](https://www.freesound.org/people/janhgm/sounds/237994/).

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than the ability to stare obnoxiousness out of people.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/18012.html).)


End file.
